The Pandorioum
"Quote" I was just going to put out the trash, and there it was.. The Pandorioum, sprung up over night." ~ Garry "Quote" I'm not sure what goes on in there, but most folks who come out always seem hungry. So they're OK by me." ~ Garry " Quote " Yes traveler, here, we have all you need & more more than you might want.. " ~ Lady Asteria The Pandorioum, hosted by the enigmatic, always silk veiled Lady Asteria, and serviced by the Lady's "Precious child", Miss Pixi Stardust. barters in both carnival style lies and some truthful aid. Bathed in theatrical illusion and drug induced glamour, it is a shop of kinky, if not wholly bizarre, goods and services to include questionably authentic antiques, trinkets, collectibles, some rare weapons and head gear. herbs, elixirs, sensual massage, explicit sexual favors for barter and some, initially supposed, Gypsy falderal. Layout Always a place of mystery, The Pandorioum will not be found when the player fist enters the market. However, if they leave for just 24 hours, when the player returns, The Pandorioum shop will miraculously be there as it if had been in place for ages, with surrounding weathered posters, random graffiti, cobwebs and all. Odd even from a distance, this darkly festive decorated tent dominates the corner that used to be occupied by trash bins, a pile of cinder blocks and an abandoned shop's scaffolding. Located directly across from Gary's Galley and next to A Quick Fix, The Pandorioum spills half way in to the market walk way and stretches fully to the back wall. The Pandorioum stands second only to Gary's Galley it square footage as The Pandorioum now covers roughly eight times more floor space than the majority of other shops in the Rivet City Market. The Pandorioum is also the only shop that has an interior hidden from the passing foot traffic. The curiosity of what could be found behind those gilded curtains and the exotic smokes mixed with inviting incense all coil to waft from beyond the tent's dark canvas, beckoning to those brave or foolish enough to enter. The tent's interior appears to be a large, dimly lit space, richly adorned with silk drape walls and plush multi-layered piles of antique Persian rugs that line the floors and some times hang as artistic back drops. Five, hidden, Automated turrets with infrared sensors easily detect anyone rude enough to sneak in the Lady Asteria's shop. Most all who enter, after adjusting their eyes to the relative darkness and thick smokey haze are soon over taken by an atmosphere of euphoria and wonder as the silky partitions that separate the shops interior are designed to fool the perception, making it all seem impossibly to large even to fit what they could see from outside. Visitors feel pleasingly off balance. The piles of carpet give an impression of walking though and softly stumbling over clouds as the shop's narrow spiraling hall leads around, punctuated by a few, very small, intimate massage chambers, all lined with ornate tables that offer and promote even odder, rarer specialized items and services for barter. Seductive voices are thought to be heard mixing with the shop's music. The ambiance is imaginatively reminiscent of eastern Europe's remotest reaches. Ghostly quiet, they whisper to visitors from beyond butterfly wing thin wisps of silk, smoke and pleasing ash as the player drops deeper into the Pandorioum's well of curious goods and services, all leading to the shops core and an audience with the owner, Lady Asteria herself. Related quests reworked for this fiction. * Wasteland Survival Guide. When investigating Rivet City's origins as part of the Wasteland Survival Guide (quest), Lady Asteria will claim The Pandorioum has always been where it is in the Rivet City Market but she can not or will not offer any details beyond that. Instead she suggests the player should speak to "That charming Vera Weatherly at the Weatherly Hotel" but in an odd twist, Vera, arguably Rivet City's biggest gossip, will voice an honest surprise that there could be a new shop in the market with out her knowledge of it and also claims to have never even heard of this mysterious Lady Asteria who apparently knows more about her Than Vera can explain. * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding. If you have already begun discussion with Rivet City residences regrading Angela being in love with Diego, Lady Asteria will claim miraculous knowledge of it. Even offering a ready made solution and a word of warning. Lady Asteria will offer Love potion #9. A tiny bit added to a nuka cola or other beverage that is shared by the would be lovers could forge a lasting bond. Provided they honestly harbor some small seed of affection to begin with. Other wise after 72 hours, love would turn to murderous hate. * Council Seat. If Bannon has already spoken to the player about defaming Seagrave Holmes then Lady Asteria will press her nose to the silk curtains that separate her from the player, pushing in close as if sniffing for some thing suspected but unseen. She will then pull back quickly, covering her mouth in mock disgusted drama and exclaim what sounds like a muffled curse from a language that is unfamiliar to the player, perhaps a slur in the old world Slavic tongue. The player may then force the dialog with an easy level 20 speech check. With a successful speech check Lady Asteria will again make cryptic reference to unknowable events. She will say " The fancy man who serves only him self would feed corruption to damage reputation in favor of his own." She would then offer Lady Asteria's Elixir of Inhibition, for a hefty price. The bottle looks like purified water. If it could be placed in Bannon's living quarters with out being noticed, with in 24 hours Bannon would be found prancing about in the Market, stripped down to his underwear and a prewar bonnet, taunting all to bow down and pay him homage as ruler of the food court, God of the bilge water sucking unwashed masses. The one who wears the marvelous robes of wisest and most perfect rulership ! (Clearly a reference to the Hans Christian Andersen Fairy Tale: The Emperor's New Clothes.) This will lead to Bannon being soundly beaten down by Rivet City security and locked away for 3 game days. While he will survive the shame of it all his reputation and any hope to maintain a seat on the city council will be lost. Original Quests * Foreign relations. * Indecent Proposals. * Exploring relations. * Expanding relations. * Securing relations. Merchandise Notes * Due to the advanced surveillance there is no way to avoid detection within the tent. Taking items on display or engaging in any violent actions not covered by Miss Stardust's "prepaid special services" will cause alarms to blare, turning all of Rivet City immediately hostile. * Unholstered weapons and sneaking while in The Pandorioum are booth highly discouraged. The shop's sound system will give two polite warnings in Lady Asteria's voice. The third and final warning will clearly be a command using the voice of a Military Sentry bot. * Speaking to Lady Asteria or any of the other named non player characters at Rivet City may open dialog about The Pandorioum and or Lady Asteria her self, thus activating the optional quest "Foreign relations". * It is implied that the items sold at The Pandorioum are either primarily used as props and souvenirs in a kind of specialty sex role play or just to enhance the overall massage experience. It is for this reason that all items are priced at 3 times their listed resale value, plus 200 bottle caps for services rendered. * Taking advantage of The Pandorioum's "special services" will cause only one game hour to pass while conveying all the benefits of sleeping a full eight hours in an owned bed. * Players should be mindful of how long they spend in The Pandorioum as it is open 24 hours. Exiting the shop when the Market is closed may draw unfriendly attention from Rivet City Security. Appearances * The Pandorioum "so far" only appears in SaintPain's imagination. in progressWritten by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 09:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Members Fiction Category:Fiction & Art